


Our Treasure

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ruby, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Weiss wakes up in the middle of the night to comfort and enjoy her expecting wife.





	Our Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced to write some pregnant WR in a bout of fluffy inspiration. I hope you enjoy this short little story. There may be some more some day.

“Weiss.”

Weiss grumbled, shifting and scrunching her eyes.

“Weissy.”

She tossed to the side, pulling part of the blanket over her head.

“Honey.”

This time she felt soft hands shaking her shoulders. It was Ruby. Ruby needed something. Ruby needed her! Weiss shot up. “What is it! Are you okay? Do you need something? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Weiss shouted in a panic.

Ruby giggled the same adorable laugh that Weiss had fallen in love with. “No, you dork. I’m fine. It’s just that...he’s kicking again, and I can’t sleep. I just would feel better with you holding me.”

“Oh. Of course. I’m sorry you can’t sleep.” Weiss whispered this time, her panic settled. She curled around Ruby properly, wrapping her in her arms and nuzzling her nose gently against Ruby’s neck. 

Ruby hummed happily. Something about Weiss’ arms being wrapped around her always made her feel better, even if the kicking in her stomach was making her wince. 

Weiss saw Ruby’s face turn into a grimace as their son went into another bout of kicking fits. She soothed her softly with a kiss on the ear, asking with a whisper, “Do you want me to rub your belly? Maybe it’ll calm him down.”

Ruby smiled. Ever since the first day she had been pregnant Weiss had been so caring, always fussing over every little thing with gentle worry. “I’d love that, thank you my love.”

Weiss ran her hand gently over the swell of Ruby’s belly, rubbing slowly in circular patterns to soothe her. Her other hand crept around to gently grasp Ruby’s, their rings brushing together.

Ruby tilted her head to the side to see deep blue eyes staring gently into her own. She pressed her lips to Weiss’ in a soft kiss, savoring all of the affection that her concerned wife gave to her. 

Weiss continued to rub Ruby’s stomach, whispering softly into her ear. “Hey. Let mommy rest okay? Mommy needs to rest so she can make sure you’re nice and strong when you’re ready to meet us. You can show mommy how strong your legs are later.”

Ruby chuckled softly as Weiss sweet talked their unborn child. “I love you honey. You’re going to make a great mother too you know.”

“I love you too my lovely Rose.” Weiss whispered in response. “I love you more every day. You’re so strong, carrying our baby for us. I wish I could share some of the burden, make it easier on you. I guess I’ll have to settle for cuddles in the middle of the night to help instead.”

“I’m going to be fine. I made it this far, and I’ll always have you at my side. I know this little guy is going to have the best mothers in the world, and I’m so happy to share that with you.” Ruby whispered

“I know. I’ll help make sure our son never has to go through the same pain we had to. He’ll be free from the Schnee family grip, and I’ll make sure that nothing ever happens to us. I will never leave our angel without one of his moms.” Weiss replied.

“You better not.” said Ruby lightheartedly “I don’t know that I’d be able to handle this little guy on my own. He’s going to need some Schnee discipline in him I can tell already.”

“You won’t ever have to handle him on your own.” Weiss looked deeply into Ruby’s eyes, “You two are my treasures, I will never let either of you into harm’s way, or risk leaving you on your own. You are everything to me.”

Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss’ again, moaning softly into the kiss. Weiss squeezed her hand gently and threaded their fingers together when they separated from the kiss. “I’m so lucky to have you, and to have this feisty little miracle that’s rolling around in your belly. You’re my sunshine Ruby, and the only thing that I’ll ever come close to loving as much as you is our son. I promise to love you forever.”

Ruby sniffed once as she felt tears welling in her eyes. To think how far her and Weiss had come since they first met. She was so happy to be starting a family with the love of her life. She knew that Weiss was her soulmate, the woman that no one could separate her from. She wiped the stray tear running off her cheek and snuggled back into Weiss’ embrace as she continued to rub her swollen belly. “I think he’s calmed down now thanks to you. What would I do without you, snow angel.”

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby’s neck. “Just get some sleep honey, you know you need your rest. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

With Weiss by her side, sleep quickly took over her, a small smile still lingering on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it despite the short length. Reviews are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
